


Turning Points

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, headcanon that became a ficlet, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Sometimes, a single moment stands out across the centuries. Here are some of Kain’s.





	Turning Points

Kain was seven the last time he wore a dress. In that time all young children were dressed in skirts, but his brothers now all wore tunic and hose, and he demanded the same.

He was twenty and a long way from Coorhagen when a stranger first addressed him as ‘sir’. It was with a quaver in his voice, a hint of uncertainty, but that hadn’t stopped the fierce rush of joy at being known as what he was.

The first man to call him his son was the necromancer he would later kill before the pillars. His own father had only ever seen him as a daughter.

The first time he was called ‘boy’, he was thirty and angry and alone, and perhaps that is why he took such offence at Vorador’s words. Later, long after the axe had fallen, and he had learned to hunt by scent alone, did he wonder if it was the insult he had thought. Surely he would have known, no matter how he bound his chest beneath carefully moulded armour.

It took four evolutions before Kain felt truly himself. A vampire’s body changes over time into a reflection of their soul. The crown would come later; he was a man before he was a king.

He was first called father by his newly risen childe. His son, despite what the world might say. Eldest and most favoured, Kain taught him all the tricks he had learned in his youth to silence their dissenting voices. Raziel would face many struggles in his life, but Kain vowed they would not be the same as his.


End file.
